Mustang 78'
by Rytsar
Summary: Universo alterno. Cuatro chicos se meten en problemas al robarle a la persona equivocada.
1. Capítulo 1

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, ellos son de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

MUSTANG 78

 _Capitulo 1._

-Ya no nos persiguen, deja de acelerar- Milo miró por el espejo lateral.

\- ¿Al menos saben a dónde vamos? -Camus se sentó derecho.

-Chicos...- recargándose entre el asiento y la puerta Aioria llevo su mano al hombro por encima de la chamara.

-Maldita sea Shura, ¡te dije que dejaras de acelerar!

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no nos persigue? -preguntó Shura con el pie en el acelerador.

-Chicos...- Aioria retiro la mano de su hombro.

-Nadie ha respondido a mi pregunta, ¿a dónde vamos? -Camus comenzaba a impacientarse.

\- ¿A caso vez a alguien o un auto en toda la maldita carretera? ¡Imbécil! -Milo casi golpea a Shura.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué ponerte tan neurótico, Milo -respondió Shura.

\- ¿En serio me están ignorando? -preguntó Camus mientras veía a sus tres amigos.

-Chicos, yo...

-Sólo cállate y conduce, y por favor deja de acelerar, vas a terminar el trabajo por ellos- Milo se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Sí, me están ignorando- molesto, Camus cruzó los brazos.

-¡Oigan! ¡les estoy hablando, idiotas!

Todos en el auto se quedaron en silencio, Aioria no era el tipo de personas que decía groserías, ni siquiera en voz baja, pero tal vez la situación en la que se encontraban ameritaba la frustración en él. Camus, que estaba al lado de él, lo volteo a ver con el ceño levemente fruncido; mientras que Milo, de copiloto, giro todo su cuerpo para prestarle toda la atención que quería; Shura solo lo miro brevemente por el retrovisor, pero agudizo su oído para no perderse ninguna palabra.

-Yo... siento un poco mojada la ropa...

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos.

\- ¡Imbécil! - Camus intuía lo que pasaba- ¡Quítate la maldita chamarra!

Aioria obedeció, apenas bajo el cierre de su chamarra de piel negra Camus y Milo abrieron los ojos, ambos se miraron por breves segundos para posteriormente volver su vista a Aioria.

En su hombro izquierdo, había un orificio de bala, y gran parte de su playera favorita estaba manchada de sangre.

-Mierda- dijeron Camus y Milo al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Shura quien, por obvias razones, no podía ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Le dispararon a Aioria- contesto secamente Camus.

-No, no, no...

Aioria se tocó el hombro mientras seguía murmurando "no". Cuando sus dedos rozaron la herida, comenzó a sentir el dolor característico de la piel perforada por una bala. El volumen de su voz aumentó al mirar sus dedos manchados de color rojo, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¡Cállate! -grito Milo exasperado- ¡Carajo! ¿por qué no te diste cuenta antes, idiota?

-Me lleva, ¿qué hago? ¿me detengo?

-Continua, me parece que falta poco para que lleguemos a una gasolinera. Camus, eres el genio, ve si puedes ayudarlo.

-Creo que la bala no toco ninguna arteria, de ser así ya habrías muerto desangrado.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad? - Aioria miro a Camus con un intento de sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Te parece que lo hago? - fue su fría respuesta mientras ayudaba a Aioria a quitarse la chamarra.

No había mucho que pudieran hacer debido a su falta de experiencia y materiales, lo único que les quedaba era esperar a que una gasolinera apareciera. Para su suerte, había pasado poco más de una hora desde el incidente y parecia que realmente la bala no le había hecho mucho daño a Aioria.

Shura acelero todo lo que podía su viejo Mustang del 78' que tenía agujeros de balas en todo el lado derecho, la ventana del copiloto no tenía vidrio, el parabrisas estaba estrellado y la puerta del piloto no habría, aunque ese problema ya estaba desde antes que Shura naciera.

El silencio reino en el auto, todos a excepción de Shura miraban por la ventana, el paisaje desértico le hizo parecer a más de uno el escenario perfecto para una película de Hollywood; sin embargo, salieron de su ensoñación tan pronto como Shura se detuvo en la dichosa gasolinera.

-Cargare gasolina, ustedes vallan a la tienda de enfrente, ¿traen dinero?

-No- contesto Milo después de buscar entre su ropa.

Camus rodo los ojos, levanto la mochila que estaba entre Aioria y él, la abrió y sacó un fajo de billetes de $500, guardo algunos en su pantalón y salió del auto después de golpear la cabeza de Milo para que lo siguiera; Aioria comenzó a patear la puerta, ya que no podía mover la mano izquierda y la derecha estaba en su hombro, haciendo presión.

\- ¿Qué haces, tonto? Déjame ayudarte, vas a destrozar más mi auto.

Shura salió por la ventana del piloto, cayendo al suelo por distraerse con Aioria, que seguía pateando la puerta; una vez que se levantó, abrió la puerta de Aioria, quien salió corriendo en dirección a la tienda, dejando a Shura revisando los daños en su auto.

Cuando entro a la tienda, Aioria busco a sus amigos con la mirada: Milo estaba en los refrigeradores, tomando agua mientras que Camus veía los alimentos. Asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden, Aioria camino hacia el área de farmacia, tratando de ignorar las miradas que estaban sobre él, y tomo todo lo relacionado con heridas que ahí se encontraba.

En cuanto los tres tomaron todo lo que necesitaban, fueron a formarse a la caja, donde una señora, temiendo que esos extraños sucios y manchados de sangre le fueran a hacer daño, les cedió su lugar en la fila. El cajero no salía de su conmoción, y esta aumentó cuando Camus le pago con dos billetes de 500; los tres salieron de la tienda después de que Milo le sonriera al cajero y dijera "quédate con el cambio".

Al salir, Shura comenzó a tocarles el claxon mientras se asomaba por la ventana y movía la mano izquierda, corrieron hasta llegar al auto y se sentaron en el mismo orden en el que estaban. Shura se volteó para verlos a todos.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto Camus con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo que que?¿qué rayos hacemos ahora?

-Es más que obvio un médico- contesto Milo mientras veía a Aioria.

-También un lugar donde descansar y planear que haremos ahora- hablo Camus que también volteo a ver a Aioria.

-Bueno, no podemos ir a un hospital, eso es evidente.

-Quieren dejar de enviar indirectas y decirlo de una vez- gruño Aioria mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No existe nadie que pueda ayudarnos más que tu esposa- Shura lo miró serio.

-Ex esposa, querrás decir- corrigió Milo ganándose una mirada asesina de Aioria.

-No creo que sea buena idea ir con MI esposa- contesto Aioria resaltando la última frase.

El interior del auto volvió a quedarse en silencio, todos trataban de encontrar una salida al problema en el que estaban, y era evidente que perdían tiempo para Aioria quien, resignado, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Sera mejor que te apures, su turno empieza a las seis.

Shura no respondió, sólo arrancó el auto mientras miraba a Aioria por el retrovisor.

El Sol apenas se asomaba, sólo se escuchaba "Sure know something" de Kiss. En medio de la canción, Camus sintió como su celular vibraba, sacó el aparato de su pantalón y palideció al ver el mensaje nuevo: "No escaparán".

Fin del capítulo uno.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2.

Milo quitó el disco de Kiss después de que Shura estacionara su auto frene a la casa de Aioria o, como Milo le decía ahora, la casa de Marín; un suspiro salió de los labios de Camus mientras volteaba a ver la pequeña morada que se encontraba en su lado derecho, con cuidado, tomó una de las bolsas que contenía parte de las cosas que habían comprado en la tienda.

Milo y Camus bajaron del auto y corrieron a través del pequeño jardín que adornaba la entrada para tocar la puerta principal color azul claro; mientras tanto, Shura ayudaba a Aioria a bajar del auto, debido a que el dolor se hizo presente en Aioria, quien también había comenzado a marearse por la pérdida de sangre. Ligeramente desesperado, Milo comenzó a golpear la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza y a gritar con desesperación; después de un par de golpes Marín abrió la puerta visiblemente molesta.

\- ¿Qué quieren? Voy tarde al trabajo.

-Bueno... veras... es un poco complicado- comenzó a hablar Milo un poco cohibido.

-Le dispararon a Aioria- interrumpió Camus después de rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Podrías al menos tener algo de delicadeza?- refunfuñó Milo.

-Podría... pero Aioria moriría mientras trato de suavizar algo que no se puede suavizar- contesto Camus mirando a Milo seriamente.

Marín seguía en la puerta, la frase "le dispararon a Aioria" se repetía en su mente. Que se estuvieran divorciando no significaba que todo lo que había llegado a sentir por Aioria desaparecería de la noche a la mañana, ella era consciente de ello. Podía fingir ante los demás que no pasaba nada, después de todo, no eran la primera pareja que se divorciaba, pero no podía fingir ante ella misma. Desde que comenzaran los trámites del divorcio, aproximadamente dos meses atrás, no existía noche en que Marín no llorara por el fracaso de su matrimonio.

Ignorando a los otros dos, que seguían discutiendo en su puerta de entrada, Marín caminó hacia donde estaban Shura y Aioria, que avanzaban lentamente por el pasillo; frente a ellos, no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar al ver la sangre que había manchado la ropa de Aioria.

\- ¡Idiotas! - gritó provocando que todos la voltearan a ver- entren a la casa ¡rápido!

Marín se dio vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia adentro, empujando a Milo y Camus en el camino. Después de un intercambio de miradas llenas de confusión entre los cuatro, decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Milo ayudó a Shura a cargar a Aioria, ambos lo llevaron al primer piso para colocarlo en la que antes era su habitación. Mientras tanto, Camus saco una botella de vodka de la bolsa que cargaba y le entrego a Marín la bolsa, ya que esta contenía gran parte de todos los artículos médicos que había comprado Aioria.

Aparte del contenido de la bolsa, Marín entró a su baño principal, se lavó las manos y agarró el botiquín de emergencia que tenía dentro del mismo. Rápidamente se colocó guantes de plástico mientras corría a su habitación; al llegar a esta, comenzó a revisar y limpiar la herida; había sangre en toda la cama, incluso Shura y Milo estaban manchados de ella.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿cuánto tiempo lleva así?

-Es una larga historia- contesto Camus mientras le pasaba la botella de vodka, ya abierta, a Aioria- te lo explicaré cuando termines.

\- ¿Hora? ¿hora y media, tal vez? - contestó Shura la segunda pregunta de Marín y se acercó a la ventana que estaba arriba de la cama.

-Por suerte la bala salió... ¡Rayos!.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Milo con la botella en sus manos y ligeramente pálido.

\- Es solo que...

Marín no termino la frase, no era necesario, todos habían comprendido lo que ella quería decir con el simple hecho de verla: temblaba. Sin decir ni una palabra y frustrado, Shura golpeo el marco de la ventana en la que estaba recargado y apoyo la cabeza en ella; sin embargo, su actitud cambió de repente, sin decir palabra, salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos; Milo lo siguió mientras Camus observaba como Marín regresaba a su labor de limpiar la herida de Aioria aún con las manos temblorosas.

En la entrada principal, el recién titulado doctor Mu toco suavemente el timbre con una sonrisa en el rostro; se sorprendió al escuchar lo rápido que bajaban las escaleras y abrían la puerta, sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró al ver salir de la casa a un pelinegro desalineado y con lo que parecía sangre en su camisa blanca.

\- ¡Hola! ¿eres Mu, verdad? ¡ven, necesitamos tu ayuda! - hablo Shura mientras lo empujaba dentro de la casa.

Completamente confundido, Mu se dejó empujar por el sujeto, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras donde un chico de cabello largo e igual de desalineado los esperaba.

\- ¿Quién es, Shura?

-El nuevo novio de Marín, el que es doctor.

Mu estuvo a punto de negar el comentario del sujeto que respondía al nombre de Shura, pero sintió como el de cabello largo lo jalaba de la mano hacia el piso de arriba. Cuando llegaron a la habitación principal, Mu se quedó parado en la puerta al ver el espectáculo frente a sus ojos: el ex esposo de Marín estaba en la cama con una herida en el hombro y había sangre en el suelo.

\- ¿Pero qué...? - fue lo único que pudo articular.

\- ¿Mu? - preguntó Marín dejando su labor, Aioria solo entrecerró sus ojos olvidando momentáneamente su dolor.

La habitación quedo en silencio, Camus se sintió incomodo mientras que Shura y Milo sólo se recargaron en la pared, cerca de la puerta. Las pisadas de Mu fue lo único que se escuchó, ya que se acercó a donde estaban Marín y Aioria.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto aun sorprendido.

-Necesito tu ayuda, es una herida de bala- habló Marín soltando las gasas que tenía.

Mu se quedó parado frente a la cama, vio la herida en el hombro desde donde estaba, cerró los ojos por un par de segundos y suspiró, al abrir los ojos metió la mano derecha en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó sus llaves.

-Necesito el maletín que está en mi auto- hablo mientras le aventaba sus llaves a Camus- alcohol, toallas y vendas- continúo hablando mientras caminaba al baño de la habitación.

Milo, Camus y Shura salieron corriendo de la habitación a buscar lo que necesitaban. Aioria miraba hacia el suelo con el ceño todavía fruncido, sabía que tal vez exageraba, pero no le gustaba que ese sujeto se acercara a Marín, a los ojos de él, ellos seguirían casados hasta que uno de los dos falleciera, y por cómo se sentía Aioria, suponía que no faltaba mucho para eso. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Marín lo miraba, ella aun no continuaba con su tarea, sin decir ni una palabra, y tratando de llamar su atención, tomo la mano izquierda de Aioria entre las suyas; al sentir las manos de Marín, Aioria volteo la mirada y sonrió levemente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Aioria apretó las manos de Marín, lentamente se comenzaron a acercar hasta que escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse.

\- ¿Tienes más guantes? - pregunto Mu después de lavarse las manos.

-Sí, voy por ellos- Marín se separó de Aioria, pero lo miro por breves segundos- no tardo.

Mu se quedó a solas con Aioria, quien volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-No voy a mentir, esto va a doler- hablo Mu acercándose a la cama.

Después de ir por los guantes, Marín caminaba de regreso a la habitación, pero en las escaleras escucho como los amigos de Aioria corrían hacia estas con todos los instrumentos en las manos.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó seria al ver como los tres se amontonaban en las escaleras.

\- ¡Aquí está todo!- gritó Milo frente al grupo.

-Dámelo y esperen en la sala- contesto Marín bajando las escaleras.

-Pero... nosotros...-Milo titubeo.

-Solo estorbarían- Marín tomo el brazo de Milo tratando de que entendiera-estará bien, te lo prometo.

Shura asintió levemente, le dio un codazo a Camus para que le diera el maletín a Marín y tomó a Milo del otro brazo para que hiciera lo mismo con las toallas. Con todo lo que necesitaba en su poder, Marín se dio vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, dejando a los demás en las escaleras.

La siguiente hora le pareció eterna a los tres mientras esperaban en la sala. Tratando de hacer todo más llevadero, Shura había regresado a su auto por una botella de vino de su parada en la gasolinera, y se la habían estado pasando.

Después de una hora más, Camus se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y camino hacia las escaleras, donde saco su celular y comenzó a marcar.

-Crees que todo esté bien? - pregunto Shura pasando la botella a Milo.

\- ¡Claro! Si Aioria no murió camino a aquí no lo hará ahora, es fuerte.

-No me refería a eso... sé que Aioria es fuerte, aguanto los golpes de Aldebarán, esto no es nada para él. Me refiero al dinero.

-Él no sabe que fuimos nosotros, tiene muchos enemigos, debe de creer que fue uno de ellos.

-Lo sé... pero tengo un presentimiento, y sabes que jamás me equivoco.

-Escucha- Milo tomó a Shura por los hombros- todo estará bien; Aioria se curará y tal vez esto haga que Marín retire la demanda de divorcio, tú pagaras todas tus deudas con los gemelos maravilla y podremos pagar el tratamiento completo de mi sobrina.

-Gracias- susurró Shura sonriendo- eso me recuerda que hay que repartimos el botín- rio recostándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-Tranquilo, lo haremos cuando nos dejen ver a Aioria. Sé que te urge reparar tu precioso Excalibur, sólo ten paciencia- rio también Milo.

\- ¡Oye! Ten más respeto con mi Mustang... es una chica- contesto Shura un poco sonrojado.

Ambos rieron y cuando pararon se sintieron más tranquilos. Estuvieron platicando un poco más hasta que Shura sintió los efectos de esa madrugada y se quedó dormido. También cansado, Milo se puso de pie para buscar a Camus y decirle que descansara con ellos. Para su suerte, la casa de Aioria era tan pequeña (sólo la planta baja y el primer piso) que pudo encontrar rápidamente a Camus por el eco de su voz desde la cocina.

\- ¿Estas segura que está bien?

Milo se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina al escuchar la pregunta; Camus estaba dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana que estaba frente al fregadero en el que tenía recargada la mano izquierda.

-Escucha, trata de no pelarte con los médicos, la última vez nos fue mal... ya lo sé... sí, todo está bien, él está conmigo, no te preocupes- Camus se volteó y su expresión no cambio al ver a Milo en la entrada.

Milo se acercó a Camus y le quitó el teléfono.

\- ¡Hola hermanita!- Milo sonrió levente.

-Milo, ¿dónde carajo están? Me desperté y Camus no estaba.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien, ¿y mi sobrinita?

-Tuvo una recaída- Milo notó como la voz de su hermana se apagaba- el hospital ya no quería recibirnos porque nos hemos atrasado con los pagos.

-Yo... ceo que mejor te paso a Camus, te quiero, y a mi sobrina.

Milo estiró su mano con el teléfono, Camus lo miró, pocas veces había visto a Milo tan serio como en esa ocasión; no dijo nada y tomó el teléfono de la mano de Milo.

-Me tengo que ir, todo se resolverá, lo prometo.

-Eso espero... dile a Milo que yo también lo quiero.

-Claro...- Camus dudó por un momento, pero después volvió a darle la espalda a Milo y se sonrojó- te amo.

Camus no recibió respuesta y cuando se volteó vio la mirada de preocupación de Milo y una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - preguntó Camus tratando de estar serio, pero aún estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Creí que nunca escucharía salir de tus labios esas palabras. Comenzaba a pensar que no tenías corazón.

-Idiota- susurro Camus aún más rojo.

Milo soltó una carcajada y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter gris; se acercó a Camus y paso su brazo por sus hombros.

-Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro, en cuanto Aioria este bien tomaremos nuestra parte del dinero e iremos al hospital.

-No tienes por qué darme tus palabras motivadoras... pero gracias- contestó Camus dándole una palmada a la mano de Milo que estaba en su hombro.

Milo no contestó, pero sonrió al ver a su amigo tranquilo. Camus se rasco la frente en un gesto nervioso y Milo notó la argolla en el dedo anular de este y rápidamente recordó que seguía molesto con Camus por haberse casado con su hermana sin su bendición, un suspiro salió de sus labios, decidió que podría olvidar su enojo momentáneamente, después de todo la situación en la que estaban lo ameritaba.

-Vamos a descansar un poco-habló Milo retirando su brazo de los hombros de Camus.

Sin contestar, Camus asintió y lo siguió a la sala, donde vio a Shura acostado en posición fetal en el sillón. Después de alzar una ceja por ver la posición de Shura, decidió ignorarlo y se acomodó en el sillón de una pieza; se quedó dormido después de ver como Milo se acostaba en el sillón de dos piezas.

Un ruido despertó a Camus, al abrir los ojos notó que alguien lo había tapado con una cobija; volteo la cabeza a la izquierda y sólo vio a Shura acostado, en esta ocasión con las manos sobre su cabeza, las piernas estiradas y una cobija cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, ya que la otra mitad estaba en el suelo. Camus se levantó y camino hacia las escaleras, se detuvo cuando vio a Marín con Mu en la puerta principal, no quiso que pareciera que los espiaba así que se aclaró la garganta, al notar su presencia, ambos voltearon a verlo.

-Lo siento, ¿todo está bien?

-Sí- contestó Marín- Camus, él es Mu, un compañero del trabajo; Mu, él es Camus, amigo de Aioria.

Mu sonrió y Camus asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se posó por breves segundos en la bata de Mu que estaba un poco manchada de sangre.

-¿Aioria?- preguntó Camus.

-Está arriba, ya despertó y Milo está con él- Marín sonrió al contestar.

Sin decir nada Camus se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba la conversación de Marín y Mu.

-Siento que llegaras tarde al hospital-hablo Marín abriendo la puerta.

-Soy un doctor, si llego tarde por atender a una persona entonces no tienes por qué sentirlo. Imagino que no irás.

-No, tengo que saber que sucedió.

Camus no termino de escuchar ya que llegó al cuarto en el que estaba Aioria, al abrir la puerta vio a Milo sentado en el lado derecho de la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta y a Aioria sin camisa y apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, ambos se estaban riendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Oh, Camus!- hablo Aioria al verlo en la puerta- ven, pasa.

-Veo que ya estas mejor.

-Lo estoy, sí, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Bien, ya que veo a los dos muy risueños, tengo algo que decirles- Camus se acercó y se sentó a lado de Milo.

-No crees que tenemos que esperar a que Shura despierte- Milo lo volteo a ver.

-En ese caso tal vez lo mejor sea que esperemos hasta que Aioros se entere que le dispararon a su hermanito para que venga.

-Espera...-Aioria levanto la cabeza- se supone que lo haríamos de forma que la policía no se enterara, y eso incluye a mi hermano. Además. No creo que él llame a la policía.

Camus asintió levente con la cabeza, meditaba lo que diría a continuación.

-Cuando veníamos para acá recibí un mensaje... él sabe que fuimos nosotros y vendrá por nuestras cabezas.

Milo y Aioria lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, ambos comenzaron a temblar sin saber que decir.

 _Fin capítulo dos._

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Primero que nada, siento la tardanza, la universidad se llevó todo de mi en este mes u.u pero por esa misma razón decidí hacer este capítulo más largo y, gracias a Dios, el semestre ya está llegando a su fin por lo que podré publicar más periódicamente

Agradezco que alguien este leyendo mi historia, eso me hizo muy feliz, y gracias por el comentario, en cuanto pueda trataré de mejorar el capítulo anterior.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que este capítulo haya entretenido y continúen con la lectura


	3. Capítulo 3

_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada._

* * *

CAPITULO 3.

Shura se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación; Aioria temblaba aun en la cama y agradecía el que Marín fuera a la farmacia a comprar más vendas, todos estaban en completo silencio después de que Camus explicara la situación.

Aioria, Milo y Camus habían esperado pacientemente hasta que Shura despertara, principalmente porque él no dejaba que otras personas condujeran su preciado Mustang. Cuando despertó rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación principal y escucho el relato de Camus; en estos momentos se encontrabas en un estado de completa desesperación.

\- Pero... ¿cómo? - fue lo único que logró articular.

-En lugar de preguntarnos el cómo, deberíamos de planear que haremos ahora- Camus estaba sentado en una silla frente al ropero, con los brazos cruzados.

-Creo que hay que irnos- Milo se paró, no se había movido en las casi dos horas que llevaban encerrados en la habitación- nos están buscando, ¿Dónde está el Mustang?

-Donde lo dejé... en frente de... ¡rayos!

Shura salió corriendo, en su carrera por llegar con Marín había dejado su auto frente a la casa de esta, dejando su ubicación al descubierto para cualquiera que los conociera. Mientras Shura llevaba el Mustang a otro lugar, los demás comenzaron a discutir sus opciones.

-Necesito mi parte Aioria, lo sabes- comenzó Camus.

-Ya lo sé, y puedes tomarla. Tal vez lo mejor sea que nos separemos- Aioria se sentó derecho.

-Espera Camus, ir con mi hermana ahora es peligroso- Milo se acercó a Camus que también se había puesto de pie.

-Milo, ya sabes qué...

-Es peligroso, no puedo dejar que algo les pase por tus estupideces.

Camus no contestó, solo se acercó al closet y lo golpeo con su mano derecha.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan, genio? - preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a Milo.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es irnos. No puedo dejar que Marín también se arriesgue- interrumpió Aioria antes de que los otros dos comenzaran a golpearse.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, un hombre de cabello rubio y rizado caminaba entre los autos viejos de la chatarrería; se detuvo frente la puerta de la oficina del lugar, suspiró antes de tocar, su jefe estaba enojado y si todavía no lo mataba era porque lo necesitaba, nadie mejor que Misty conocía todos los chismes de la ciudad. Toco la puerta suavemente, una vez que lo dejaron pasar, se acomodó su saco color azul marino y esperó a que su jefe hablara, este se encontraba sentado frente al enorme escritorio.

\- ¿Ya los encontraron?- preguntó su jefe dejando su pluma a un lado.

\- En la casa de Aioria, tengo entendido que su ex es enfermera. Parece que si le dimos a uno.

\- ¿Y qué estás esperando para ir por ellos?

-No creo que sea buena idea, es un vecindario y creo que hay una escuela cerca.

\- ¿Y? - su jefe se acercó a Misty, violentamente lo tomo del cuello de su camisa blanca y lo azotó contra la puerta- ¡Te recuerdo que esos idiotas nos robaron! Y si no me equivoco era tu responsabilidad cuidar el bar anoche.

-No era el único ahí, casi todos estaban, incluyéndote.

-Cierto, agradece que si no hubiera sido por Shun lo más probable es que justo ahora una guerra entre nosotros y los imbéciles de los gemelos comenzará.

-No tienes por qué decirme cosas que ya sé... Afrodita.

Afrodita sonrió, él y Misty se conocían desde la niñez, con cuidado soltó a Misty y le arregló el saco.

-Death Mask está enojado, a penas y pude abogar por ti porque si no tendrías un hoyo en la cabeza igual que Aracne y Asterión.

-Me llevaré a algunos de los chicos y nos haremos cargo.

Afrodita regresó a sentarse en su escritorio mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

-Avísame cuando se vallan... iré con ustedes.

Sin responder, Misty salió de la oficina para organizar un equipo. No le gustaba que Afrodita los acompañara cuando tenían que deshacerse de alguien, su jefe era bastante violento y tenía la maña de dejar una rosa a lado del cadáver de sus víctimas.

Ignorando completamente que sabían su ubicación y que iban por ellos, Shura, Milo, Camus y Aioria se estaban preparando para salir de la casa de Marín. Al principio Marín se había negado a dejar ir a Aioria sin que al menos le dijeran que era que lo sucedía, pero el ver a los otros tres nerviosos la hizo aceptar.

Shura había estacionado el Mustang a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa detrás de una de las casas del vecindario, el dinero había sido cambiado de lugar dejando las mochilas iniciales vacías y todos se habían cambiado de ropa; además de que Aioria había convencido a Marín de pasar una temporada en la casa de sus primos Seika y Seiya que vivían al otro lado de la ciudad, en los territorios de los gemelos, donde todos sabían que nadie la lastimaría.

Los cuatro cargaban un arma y ya tenían un plan, sólo faltaba que Marín terminara de empacar su maleta. Mientras esto sucedía Aioria esperaba junto con Milo en la sala, Shura y Camus estaban escondiendo parte del dinero. Dando vueltas por todo el lugar, Aioria se detuvo al ver una foto de él y Milo en el primer día del preescolar.

-Milo, ¿recuerdas ese día? - preguntó Aioria sosteniendo la foto.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Temblabas de miedo antes de entrar a la escuela.

-Mira quien lo dice, él que le dijo mamá a la maestra en el segundo día.

Milo le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro lastimado de Aioria, lo que provocó un gesto de dolor en el segundo y una sonora carcajada en el primero. Marín llegó con su maleta y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al ver a Milo reír en una situación así.

-Estoy lista.

Aioria dejó la foto en su lugar y caminó hacia donde estaba Marín, de su pantalón sacó un fajo de billetes y se los dio.

-Aioria, no puedo...

-Es tuyo, por si llegas a necesitar dinero extra- interrumpió mientras sonreía levemente.

\- No entiendo- Marín sintió sus ojos humedecer- primero llegan con el Mustang de Shura balaceado y tú herido, luego insistes en que no valla al trabajo y me dirija a casa de Seika y ahora me das dinero... ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Aioria, por favor...

-No puedo Marín, entre menos sepas será mejor y así no tendrás que mentirle a Aioros cuando te pregunte.

Marín estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió como era empujada y caía al suelo con Aioria encima de ella.

Los ruidos de pistolas disparando interrumpieron, lo único que Marín veía era la playera negra de Aioria, y lo que escuchaba era como todas sus cosas eran destruidas por las balas.

Milo estaba a lado del sofá, protegía su cabeza con sus manos y esperaba que Camus y Shura estuvieran bien; para su suerte, ambos estaban en el patio trasero de la casa, el ruido los puso alerta y rápidamente desenfundaron sus armas. Después de que las balas se detuvieran Milo levantó la cabeza y se acercó, aún agachado, a Aioria.

\- ¡Carajo! - dijo Milo antes de toser por el poco polvo que se había levantado- ¿Están bien Aioria?

-Sí- Aioria continuaba en el suelo sobre Marín.

-No se levanten- dijo Milo.

Fuera de la casa, Afrodita estaba sentado sobre la cajuela de su auto mientras jugaba con una rosa roja y veía aburrido como sus hombres se apresuraban a cargar sus pistolas. Misty no estaba muy lejos de ahí, asegurándose de que nadie pasara por la calle que, para su suerte, estaba desértica. La mirada celeste de Afrodita se colocó en la casa a lado de la de Marín, donde su vecino se asomaba por la ventana; sin pensarlo Afrodita se puso de pie y camino hacia la casa vecina con suma elegancia y dejando confundidos a sus hombres

\- ¿A dónde vas, idiota?- susurró Misty al ver la acción de Afrodita.

Su duda quedó resuelta al ver como Afrodita tocaba la puerta, cuando el dueño abrió, Afrodita sonrió al decir "sin testigos" y sacó su pistola disparando justo en el corazón del sujeto; al caer muerto, Afrodita puso la rosa a lado del cadáver, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y él no tardó en contestar.

\- ¿Qué quieres Death Mask?

-Ya te dije que no me contestes así, imbécil. Quiero saber si ya mataron de los idiotas que se atrevieron a robarme.

\- Estamos a punto, se paciente.

-En media hora vendrán mis pequeños cuñados, no puedo ser paciente.

\- Los muchachos están a punto de volver a balacear la casa.

-Bien- Death Mask colgó sin darle oportunidad a Afrodita de contestar.

Afrodita estaba cansado de solo mirar, el asesinar a ese sujeto no había hecho que su aburrimiento disminuyera por lo que decidió irse; después de suspirar, Afrodita se dirigió hacia su auto mientras sacaba sus gafas de Sol de su saco color blanco, se encontró con Misty en el camino.

-Apúrense, y no quiero testigos.

Al llegar a su auto levantó la mano en señal de despedida y se marchó.

Dentro de la casa, Shura y Camus ya habían llegado a las escaleras, donde también estaban los demás excepto Milo, que aún se encontraba en la sala viendo por lo que quedaba de la ventana.

-Me lleva son como 10- habló al acercarse al grupo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Marín al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Escucha Marín- Aioria la tomo por los hombros- todo lo que necesitas saber es que hay hombres malos siguiéndonos.

\- ¿Viste a alguien conocido, Milo? - preguntó Camus con su pistola en la mano.

\- Misty, Shiryu, Shun, el idiota de Albiore.

-Bien, ¿dónde estacionaste el auto, Shura?

-A unas cuadras de aquí, detrás de la casa de los Solo, ya sabes que nadie se acerca a ahí desde que el padre falleció- Shura colocaba balas en otra pistola que traía con sigo.

Ninguno pudo contestar ya que el sonido de las balas volvió a interrumpir la charla, para su suerte estaban agachados y sólo tuvieron que proteger su cabeza; con cuidado, Shura se arrastró hasta quedar junto a la ventana que estaba al frente de las escaleras, los demás estaban refugiados atrás de la pared que estaba junto a estas.

Al llegar a su objetivo, Shura comenzó a disparar y logró herir a uno de los atacantes en la pierna derecha; al notarlo, Misty sacó su arma y le disparó al herido en la cabeza, caminó hacia la casa, seguido de los hombres.

Dispararon en la cerradura hasta que lograron abrir la puerta; sin embargo, Milo y Camus se levantaron y comenzaron a disparar, el sujeto que estaba frente a Misty le salvó la vida, pero no evitó que una bala atravesara su mano izquierda.

A pesar de sus intentos por detenerlos, los hombres habían rodeado la casa y ellos habían malgastado sus balas, por lo que no tardaron en quedar acorralados.

Mientras los tenían en la sala con un arma en la cabeza de cada uno, Shiryu y Albiore registraban la casa en busca del dinero, mientras Shun colocaba una venda en la mano de Misty.

Aioria abrazaba a Marín que temblaba de miedo, Shura miraba hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar una salida, Camus miraba a Milo con enojo y tristeza mientras este sólo miraba el suelo.

-Debo admitir que fue ingenioso la forma en la que se robaron el dinero, es una lástima que haya sido a nosotros.

-Misty- Aioria lo miró seriamente- deja ir a Marín, ella no tiene nada que ver.

-Lo siento, pero mis ordenes fueron sin testigos, ya tengo bastantes problemas por lo de anoche como para adjuntarme más.

-Me impresiona eso- Milo levantó la mirada y sonrió- que Death Mask te haya perdonado significa que algo debes hacer para tenerlo satisfecho.

Misty enrojeció de ira, se acercó a Milo y lo golpeó con su mano buena; al caer al suelo, Misty continúo pateándolo hasta que Camus interrumpió.

\- ¡Déjalo, imbécil!

-Quiero dejar en claro que yo en su lugar no haría nada, en cualquier momento puedo matarlos o mejor aún- Misty se acercó a Marín y la tomó por los cabellos después de golper a Aioria en el estómago- podría divertirme con ella por un rato.

\- ¡No la toques! - Shura trató de ponerse de pie, pero lo detuvieron al agarrarlo por los hombros, al igual que a Milo, Camus y Aioria, a este último provocándole muecas de dolor.

Shiryu y Albiore aparecieron en la entrada de la sala con rostros serios.

\- ¿Tienen el dinero? - preguntó Misty sin soltar a la pelirroja.

Albiore aventó una mochila vacía a los pies de Misty.

-Es todo lo que encontramos- contestó Shiryu visiblemente nervioso.

Misty cerró los ojos frustrado, estaba a punto de dar la orden de ejecutar a los ladrones cuando el teléfono de Shun comenzó a sonar; no tardó en contestar y dárselo a Misty, era Afrodita.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Afrodita?

-Eso quiero saber yo Misty. Justo ahora estoy con Death Mask y me acabo de enterar de algo interesante.

\- ¿Enserio?-preguntó Misty provocando que todos se pusieran atentos a lo que decía.

-Vino Shaka por parte de los gemelos a decirnos que no mataras a Shura, parece que ellos se encargaran de él.

-Creí que Shaka no trabajaba para ellos.

-Trabaja para quien le pague más. Escucha, no dijo nada de que lo dejáramos completo, sólo vivo, así que dile a los muchachos que se encarguen; necesito que vallas al depósito, alguien le vendió una desechable a Dohko y está furioso.

\- ¿Ahora?

-No, mañana... claro que ahora idiota.

Afrodita colgó. Misty miró a los cinco que estaban en el suelo y su sonrisa volvió.

-Bien, lamentablemente me tengo que ir, es una lástima- soltó a Marín y comenzó a caminar a la salida- Shun, Shiryu, nos vamos; Albiore encárgate de estos idiotas, excepto de Shura, a él lo llevas a la casa grande cuando termines.

\- ¡Espera!¿por qué yo no?

Misty salió seguido de los otros dos. Albiore sonrió y golpeo a Milo en la cara con su rifle ya que era el más cercano, Camus trató de incorporarse, pero fue golpeado, Shura estaba en silencio después de descubrir que no tendría el mismo destino que sus amigos y Aioria trataba de calmar a Marín.

-Albiore, exijo saber quién llamó.

Albiore se acercó a Shura, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Shura sacó una navaja de su chamarra y se la clavó a Albiore en la mejilla. Aprovechando el breve estado de shock de los hombres Milo se puso de pie y golpeo en la cara al que le estaba apuntando, Aioria golpeó al otro sujeto en la pierna provocando que soltara su arma, Camus le dio un cabezazo al sujeto que se había agachado para agarrarlo. Sin pensarlo Aioria le disparó al sujeto detrás de Shura mientras todos se ponían de pie.

Con Albiore aún en el suelo, Milo se acercó y comenzó a patearlo.

-Bien, creo que ahora será el plan B- Shura tomó dos pistolas y apuntó a los hombres, su labio superior estaba roto, pero al ver a sus amigos se guardó las palabras.

\- ¿Estas bien, Aioria?-preguntó Camus al ver el vendaje de Aioria con un poco de sangre.

-Esto no es nada, debería de preguntarte yo a ti- Aioria señalo la sangre que salía de la nariz de Camus, mientras abrazaba a Marín.

Camus movió la mano, restándole importancia y jalo a Milo para que dejara de patear a Albiore, que seguía con vida.

-Sabes que odio al idiota- habló Milo al ver la cara de reproche de Camus.

-Chicos no se distraigan. Camus ve con Marín a mi Mustang.

\- ¿Me dejarás conducirlo?

-Claro que no, solo nos esperarán allí.

Camus rodó los ojos y jaló a Marín de su playera para que lo acompañara, ella dudó, pero al ver a Aioria asentir buscó su maleta entre los escombros y salió con Camus, aún estaba en shock por lo que Camus tuvo que abrazarla.

Al estar solos, los tres le dispararon a los que quedaban, excepto a Albiore que tomar como muerto. Después de eso Shura y Milo caminaron hacia afuera de la casa mientras Aioria le quitaba las cosas de valor a los muertos. Estando afuera, Milo y Shura caminaron hacia los dos autos en los que habían llegado los asesinos, rompieron las ventanas al disparar hacia estas y comenzaron a registrar los autos; después de sacar dinero y algunas armas Milo regresó a la casa por las llaves, al tenerlas abrieron la cajuela y descubrieron dos garrafones con gasolina.

-Malditos...

-Hacia su trabajo Milo, no somos diferentes a ellos.

-No me sermones, juntarte con Camus te está afectando.

Shura negó con la cabeza y limpio con su mano la sangre que salía de su labio; miró a Milo y se sorprendió de que este no se quejara por su ojo y mejilla morados.

Sin más conversación, sacaron los garrafones de las cajuelas y caminaron hacia la casa; Milo se detuvo al ver al vecino de Aioria muerto en la entrada de su casa, el llamado de Shura hizo que reaccionara y caminará hacia su destino inicial.

\- ¿Qué es todo eso? -preguntó Aioria al ver lo que los otros dos traían.

-Parece que tenían planeada una gran fiesta- Shura abrió uno de los garrafones y comenzó a vaciar el contenido sobre la sala- saca todo lo que necesites, esto va a arder.

Aioria corrió escaleras arriba, seguido de Milo, el primero buscaba su álbum de bodas mientras el segundo se dedicaba a regar la gasolina por toda la planta alta.

Una vez que terminaron, los tres se reunieron en la entrada principal, ninguno regresó a la sala por lo que no se dieron cuenta que Albiore se había levantado y salido de la casa.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? No es necesario.

-Es la única forma de que nos dejen en paz, al ver los cuerpos supondrán que estamos muertos-Milo puso una mano en el hombro de Aioria.

-Además- Shura se acercó con un cigarro en la boca- con lo que tenemos te alcanza para comprar una casa todavía más grande que esta.

Aioria se quedó en silencio, conseguir esa casa le había costado sudor y lágrimas, no sólo era su casa, era de Marín, ¿qué le diría a Marín? Sin decir nada, asintió levemente mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia afuera; Milo volteo a ver a Shura y después siguió a Aioria fuera de la casa con un rifle entre las manos. Shura suspiró, colocó el cigarro entre sus labios y lo encendió con el encendedor que Camus le había dado esa madrugada. Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando aventó el encendedor prendido al suelo.

La casa no tardó en comenzar a arder, los tres amigos se quedaron viendo como ardía, Aioria sintió sus ojos humedecer, se quitó las lágrimas rápidamente, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde los esperaban Camus y Marín.

* * *

NOTAS:

Como siempre empezaré diciendo gracias por leer. El siguiente capítulo está casi listo.

Gracias por los mensajes, también ya cambié los errores de los capítulos anteriores. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, como siempre, espero los comentarios

Gracias y felices fiestas.


	4. capitulo 4

_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y los respectivos a Toei._

* * *

CAPITULO: 4

Los bomberos luchaban por controlar el fuego, que se había extendido hacia las casas vecinas, si no se controlaba, era probable que para el amanecer todas las casas de la calle se incendiaran.

\- ¿Cuál es el reporte Suikyō? - Shion se acercó a su inspector.

-Al parecer el fuego comenzó en la casa número 346, de ahí se extendió a las demás; hay casquillos en la calle; restos de sangre; dos cuerpos hasta ahora, uno en la calle y otro dentro de la casa 345.

-Entonces el fuego no es accidental.

-Sospecho eso, no lo sabremos hasta que logren extinguirlo- Suikyō dejó de mirar el fuego y miró hacia su jefe- ¿Ya le avisaron a Aioros?

-Aún no sé si deba.

-Con todo respeto Shion, es la casa de su hermano, ¿no crees que debe de saberlo?

-No sabemos si su hermano estaba en la casa. Aioros está ocupado con su investigación sobre los gemelos, no quiero que se distraiga, estamos a punto de meterlos en prisión.

-La última vez estábamos igual.

-Esta vez no habrá errores Suikyō.

El sonido de las llantas de un auto frenar interrumpió su plática, Shion y Suikyō voltearon a ver al auto que se estacionó al frente de las patrullas, de él salió Aioros que corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus superiores, ningún policía lo detuvo ya que la gran mayoría lo conocía y sabían a quién pertenecía una de la casa que se incendiaba.

\- ¿Dónde está Aioria? ¿Y Marín? ¿Qué sucedió Shion?

-Hablarle por su nombre a su superior es una falta de respeto, oficial- Suikyō se interpuso entre Aioros y Shion.

-Déjalo Suikyō- Shion caminó hacia donde se encontraba Aioros- no sabemos dónde se encuentra su hermano o cuñada, es probable que ni siquiera se encontraran en la casa al momento del ataque.

\- ¿Ataque? -Aioros palideció al escuchar la última palabra.

-Por la poca evidencia que tenemos deducimos que alguien atacó la casa de su hermano. No lo sabremos correctamente hasta que el fuego se extinga y veamos los cuerpos.

\- ¿Cuerpos? - Aioros sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Es mejor que no esté aquí, retírese oficial- Shion se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el jefe de bomberos para hablar con él.

-Shion tiene razón, retírate Aioros- Suikyō le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y se retiró para darle órdenes a los policías.

Aioros caminó hacia su auto, al llegar y entrar, golpeo el volante, sus ojos estaban húmedos. Sacó su teléfono de su abrigo y volvió a marcar el número de su hermano. Nadie contestó lo que provocó que sus nervios aumentaran. Miró la escena que pasaba frente a él: el vecindario quemándose, algunos dueños de las casas detrás de la cinta policiaca viendo como su patrimonio se convertía en cenizas, y la casa de su hermano frene a él ardiendo en llamas.

Lo que más le llamó la atención al desviar la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Suikyō fue el que un policía le entregara lo que parecía una flor dentro de una bolsa de evidencia. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron cuando recordó quien era el que siempre llevaba flores consigo y solía dejarlas en donde mataba a sus víctimas.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, lejos del incendio, el Mustang avanzaba lentamente entre las calles, a pesar de que era más lento, el camino seguro era evitar los barrios bajos de la ciudad y la autopista principal.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaremos a la "zona segura"? - Aioria hizo comillas con los dedos y volvió a pasar su brazo por los hombros de Marín.

-Estamos en la avenida Aquiles, sólo tenemos que dar la vuelta en la siguiente salida y llegaremos- Shura lo miró por el retrovisor.

-¿Están seguros de que es la zona segura? Digo, porque no hay que olvidar que Shura le debe dinero a Saga y Kanon- Camus le quito un poco de sangre al vidrio.

-Gracias por recordármelo, Camus- Shura se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

-A estas alturas deben de creer que estamos muertos- Milo miraba como el semáforo cambiaba de color.

\- ¿Y el Mustang?- Camus miró a su amigo.

-Tal vez lo robaron, Aioria no vivía en un vecindario muy seguro que digamos- Milo alzó los hombros.

\- ¡Oye! No diré nada al respecto porque tienes razón.

-Ya, ya, ya, dejen de discutir y dime en donde vive Seiya- Shura se metió antes de que comenzaran a discutir.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a su objetivo, Aioria se bajó del auto junto con Marín, sacó la maleta de ella y más dinero de su chamarra.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que le dirás a Aioros cuando lo veas?

-Decidí tomarme el día y visitar a mi familia, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, todo el día he estado afuera de la casa y no te he visto desde la reunión con los abogados- Marín levantó la mirada para ver a Aoiria a los ojos.

\- ¿Y el doctor?

-Ya le envié mensaje y le pedí que no dijera nada hasta que pudiera verlo, es de confianza.

-Bien, en ese caso es hora de irme.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, dudando, Aioria se acercó y la abrazó, Marín tardó, pero correspondió el abrazo y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él; duraron un par de minutos así hasta que se separaron al escuchar el claxon del Mustang y tres pares de ojos sobre ellos.

Aioria dio un paso hacia atrás y caminó hacia el auto, Camus le abrió la puerta y Aioria entró, miró por la ventana a Marín, que no se había movido ni un centímetro, el auto comenzó a avanzar y Aioria dejó de mirar hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Llegó la hora- Shura habló- Bueno, si quieren despedirse de alguien este es el momento.

-Aún tenemos que ir con Minos para que nos dé más armas- Aioria habló.

\- ¿Ya no tienes más en el cuarto en el que vives?- Milo lo volteo a ver.

-Aioros se iba a dar cuenta, recuerda que solo nos prestó esas porque según íbamos a practicar nuestra puntería.

-Creí que le habías dicho que Camus y yo haríamos de nuevo nuestro examen para entrar a la policía y tú harías el tuyo para subir de rango- Shura volteó a verlo brevemente.

-Dejamos a Milo fuera con ese plan- Camus intervino.

-Sea como sea, necesitamos más armas- Milo volteo a ver a Shura para que acelerara.

El escondite de Minos era a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que esta estaba completamente dominada, y dividida, por Death Mask y los gemelos. Los cuatro se dedicaba a vender armas, pero en los últimos años Saga y Kanon entraron en el negocio de las apuestas, mientras que Death Mask comenzó a vender droga; el único que continuaba sin cambios era Minos, quien era más dedicado a su trabajo que los otros dos. Al llegar al lugar, Shura y Camus salieron del auto y tocaron la puerta de la vieja casa.

\- ¿Quién?- se escuchó dentro de la casa.

-Shura y Camus. Necesitamos hablar con Minos, Lune- Shura se acercó a la puerta.

Lune abrió la puerta, estaba comiendo un yogurt, se hizo a un lado para que Shura y Camus pasaran, cuando ellos entraron Lune cerró la puerta y los guió a la oficina de Minos.

Minos estaba sentado anotando números en su libreta, era muy organizado cuando se trataba de negocios. Al levantar la vista y ver a sus invitados se quitó los lentes y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

-Entonces si lo lograron...- sonrió e hizo una señal para que se sentaran.

-Necesitamos armas- Shura se recargó en el escritorio.

\- ¿Y por qué yo? Pídeselas a tus amigos los gemelos, o mejor aún, a su amigo Death Mask.

-Pagaremos el precio que sea, tenemos dinero- Shura se mantenía serio.

\- ¿Por qué?- Minos cruzó las piernas.

\- ¿El perder a una fuerte competencia no te es suficiente? - Camus apoyó los dos brazos en el escritorio- imagina que matamos a Death Mask, sus hombres perderán el control del negocio. Con su muerte Saga y Kanon entraran en crisis y será cuestión de tiempo para que alguno cometa un error y ambos terminen en la cárcel, dejándote el mercado solo para ti.

Minos sonrió al imagina el hipotético escenario, la oferta sonaba tentadora.

-Bien, pero me gustaría tener el gusto de matar a Afrodita, el imbécil tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo.

-Si quieres también te puedes encargar de Death Mask- Shura sonrió con ironía.

-Les dejaré ese honor a ustedes- contestó Minos después de soltar una carcajada- díganme algo, creí que solo robarían el dinero, no que matarían a Death Mask, ¿qué sucedió?

-El plan salió mal- Shura se recargó en el respaldo de la silla- teníamos la opción de escapar, pero es obvio que Death Mask no iba a dejarnos hacerlo, si no lo matamos es probable que lastime a nuestra familia por buscarnos o venganza.

\- ¿Mal momento para casarse Camus? - Minos miró como Camus se tensaba- Lune, lleva a mis invitados a la bodega para que puedan ver nuestra mercancía, deja que se lleven lo que quieran.

-Te pagaré en cuanto esto termine- Shura se levantó.

-Lo sé, y en todo caso de que lo olvides me parece que aún tengo el teléfono de Shaka anotado en mi agenda- Minos sonreía mientras recargaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Eso si no lo mata antes por los gemelos- Camus salió dejando a Shura con la palabra en la boca y a Minos riendo.

En el auto Milo veía algunos autos pasar por la alejada carretera, al mirar por el retrovisor vio que Aioria se había quedado dormido y aprovechó para salir del auto y fumar un poco. Se colocó sus audífonos, para no molestar a Aioria, la melodía inicial de "The end" de The Doors fue lo primero que percibió mientras encendía su cigarro. Probablemente no exista mejor canción para lo que estaba por ocurrir que esa.

Milo cerró os ojos y se dejó llevar por la voz de Jim Morrison; se sentía culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, después de todo él había tenido la idea. Su pequeña sobrina había nacido con problemas de respiración, no era algo mortal, pero si era malo y doloroso no solo para ella, sino también para su familia; el dinero era lo que más necesitaba puesto que los medicamentos y las largas noches en el hospital eran costosas; esa era, según Camus, la principal razón por la que se había casado con su hermana ya que Camus contaba con un seguro por parte de su trabajo que le daba ciertas ventajas.

A pesar de eso el seguro de Camus no había sido suficiente, ayudaba con los pagos del hospital, pero no cubría todos los medicamentos que necesitaban. La idea del robo había surgido mientras veía una película a lado de su sobrina, curiosamente una de ladrones; a la primera persona a la que le dijo su idea fue a Camus y este, a pesar de que al principio dudará, aceptó con la condición de que no le dijeran nada a la hermana de Milo. Semanas después Shura les mencionaba a sus amigos el que debía dinero en uno de los casinos de Saga y Kanon, desesperado, Shura no tardó en aceptar unirse a la loca idea, era obvio que haría cualquier cosa por obtener ese dinero; Aioria se unió poco después de eso, debido principalmente a que el divorcio con Marín lo tenía un tanto deprimido.

Milo miraba hacia la casa de Minos preguntándose en que estaba pensando cuando sugirió robarle dinero a uno de los hombres más peligrosos del país. Su expresión cambio al ver salir de la casa a Camus y Shura con dos enormes maletas cada uno.

\- ¿Todo está bien? - les preguntó cuando estuvieron cerca de él.

-Fuera del hecho de que le debemos dinero, todo salió bien- contestó Shura.

Shura entró al auto, Milo estaba por hacer lo mismo, pero fue detenido por Camus, que lo tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó.

-Claro, si olvido el hecho de que por mi culpa le dispararon a Aioria y que incendiamos su casa.

-No nos obligaste a hacer esto, no tienes por qué culparte de lo que suceda- Camus abrió la puerta y entró al auto.

Milo miró que su cigarro apenas estaba en la mitad, lo aventó hacia el pasto y entro; al arrancar el auto detuvo la música y guardó su teléfono en su chamarra. El viaje fue silencioso, lo único que se escuchaba era el motor del Mustang y la música que salía de algunos bares que se encontraban en las cercanías de la carretera.

Aioria había despertado antes de llegar al motel donde pasarían la noche, habían decidido que ejecutarían su plan por la mañana; todos en la ciudad sabían que Death Mask estaba casado y vivía junto con sus jóvenes cuñados, además de que su esposa estaba esperando un hijo; el día siguiente sería miércoles por lo que los niños irían a la escuela y su esposa solía salir en las mañanas a dar paseos por el parque de la ciudad, esa información la sabían por uno de los empleados de Death Mask y guardaespaldas en algunas ocasiones, Aldebarán.

-Lo mejor será que todos descansemos, mañana va a ser un día importante- Shura se acostó en el sofá del cuarto.

-Sólo haré una llamada rápida - Camus salió del cuarto.

-Empiezo a sospechar que Camus tiene otras intenciones con tu hermana, Milo- Aioria ya estaba acostado en el suelo.

-Lo que él o ella hagan no me interesa, es su problema- Milo se acostó en la cama.

-Me hubiera encantado participar en la paliza que le diste a Albiore- habló Shura- era lo que se merecía después de lo que le hizo.

-No tienes por qué recordármelo- gruñó Milo.

Milo se molestaba con el simple hecho de que le mencionaran al padre de su sobrina, al menos al biológico puesto que la niña tenía meses usando el apellido de Camus; y él no era el único, Camus y Shura también se molestaban con el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de ese hombre. El problema de Camus era el que Albiore fuera capaz de abandonar a su hija con la simple justificación de que no estaba seguro si Sonia era suya, además de cobarde, había insultado a la hermana de Milo. El problema de Shura era el que estaba enamorado de ella desde que tenía 15 años y el que Albiore la insultara de esa forma era algo que no podía permitir, tampoco podía aceptar en público el que estaba un poco enojado y celoso de Camus por su boda.

Mientras ellos descansaban física y mentalmente para el día siguiente, Aioros conducía hacia la zona norte de la ciudad, el punto medio entre las organizaciones donde se sabía que vivían los asesinos contratados, retirados del mundo criminal y personas que no querían meterse en problemas con alguno de los criminales que controlaban la ciudad; en la zona también se encontraba las oficinas principales del gobernador de la ciudad y su casa.

Detuvo su auto en la entrada de uno de los edificios de departamentos más lujosos, no le fue difícil entrar y subir hasta llegar al penúltimo piso, salió del ascensor y dio un par de pasos hasta que llegó a la puerta 229; tocó suavemente y espero a que abrieran.

-Aioros, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Sólo vine a pregúntate un par de cosas, Shaka.

Shaka se hizo a un lado para que Aioros entrará, después de cerrar la puerta le indicó que se sentara y Aioros prosiguió.

-Le tengo respeto a la amistad que tenías con Aioria cuando era niños- Shaka alzó una ceja ante las palabras de su invitado- por eso no preguntaré si estas enterado de lo que sucedió esta tarde, si sabias que algo iba a pasar, o si te importa lo que sucedió con mi hermano.

\- ¿Quieres decir algo en concreto o sólo vas a sermonearme? - Shaka lo miró serio.

\- ¿Por qué Death Mask y Afrodita atacaron la casa de Aioria? -Aioria cerró las manos.

-No lo sé- Shaka alzó los hombros.

-Que seas el hijo del gobernador no evitará que te mande a prisión si no me dices porque, sé que has estado implicado en muchos asesinatos.

-En primer, lugar no tienes pruebas; en segundo, la posición actual de mi padre como gobernador no tiene nada que ver conmigo; y en tercero, por la amistad que tuve con Aioria en mi infancia créeme cuando te digo que no sé que sucedió- a pesar de sentirse ofendido Shaka se mostró serio.

\- ¿Entonces? -Aioros se sintió confundido.

-Sólo sé que al parecer le hicieron algo a Death Mask y él quiere venganza- al ver confusión en rostro de Aioros sonrió- lo que sea que sucedió no estaba solo, Milo, Camus y Shura estaban con él.

-Esos idiotas... - habló Aioros.

-Es todo lo que sé, oficial- Shaka se levantó de su sofá.

\- ¿Y Marín? - preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-No lo sé, es tu cuñada, no la mía- Shaka abrió la puerta.

Después de salir del departamento de Shaka, Aioros condujo hacia la casa de la familia de Marín ya que ya la había buscado en el hospital donde trabajaba.

Mientras conducía recordó el viejo Mustang que Shura conducía, no conocía las placas del auto, pero si sabía que Shura era el único que conducía un auto ese estilo de toda la ciudad, si encontraba el auto encontraría a su hermano y compañía, se detuvo en un alto y marcó a su oficina con la esperanza de que alguien continuara en esta.

* * *

Comentarios:

Gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza.


	5. Capítulo 5

_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, son de su creador Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos son propiedad de Toei Animation o de quien los creara._

* * *

Capítulo 5.

El Sol apenas se asomaba cuando se preparaban para ejecutar su plan; Milo y Aioria se encargaban de cargar las armas mientras Shura cargaba gasolina y Camus estaba en la tienda comprando algo de comida. La música de Nirvana sonaba en todo el cuarto mientras Aioria limpiaba una escopeta.

-No sé si esta sea el tipo de música que debemos escuchar en estos momentos- Aioria comenzó a ponerle los cartuchos a la escopeta.

-Yo tampoco, pero me gusta mucho, no seas amargado.

-Bien, no diré nada- Aioria suspiró- finamente terminamos, y Camus no llega con la comida.

-Son las seis de la mañana, no debe de haber muchas tiendas abiertas- Milo se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Hablaste con tu hermana? - Aioria se sentó a lado de Milo.

-Camus no me dejó, ¿hablaste con Marín? - Milo miró a su amigo.

-No sé que se supone que debería decirle, no quiero que se asuste más de lo que ya estaba ayer.

Milo no respondió y simplemente se dedicó a escuchar la música. Shura apareció poco después y se sentó junto con sus amigos, Camus llegó casi media hora después con bolsas de comida.

Mientras desayunaban repasaron el plan, los cuatro de encontraban nerviosos y eso se notaba al ver como se preparaban, llevaron las bolsas con armas al auto y se aseguraron de no dejar nada en el motel, antes de salir Shura se detuvo en la entrada y miró a sus amigos.

\- Aún es tiempo, todos saben dónde está el dinero y ya lo repartimos. Si alguien quiere arrepentirse es el momento, ninguno lo vera como cobarde o algo así.

Ante el silencio de sus amigos Shura miró a Aioria que se encontraban a la derecha.

-Aioria, piensa en Marín y Aioros, son tu familia.

-Ustedes también lo son y no pienso dejarlos, Marín lo entendió desde que nos despedimos y sé que Aioros también lo entenderá.

-Bien- Shura miró a Camus- Camus, ahora tienes familia y ellas te necesitan, no olvides que Sonia está enferma.

-Por eso lo hago Shura, no quiero que las lastimen- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Camus.

-Milo...- Shura vio al más callado- para ti es lo mismo que Camus.

-Yo fui quien tuvo la idea del robo, los metí en esto y si muriendo es la única forma en la que puedo sacarlos entonces lo acepto con gusto- Milo sonrió y miró a Shura- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-A diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo a nadie y le debo dinero a malas personas... no tengo nada que perder.

-En ese caso es el momento- Aioria salió del cuarto decidido y caminó hacia el auto sin detenerse.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos y asintieron sin decir ni una palabra, la decisión estaba tomada.

En su mansión de dos pisos Death Mask, como era conocido en la ciudad, bajaba las escaleras y dirigía a la cocina, el que fuera un hombre poderoso no significaba que podía levantarse tarde, su trabajo empezaba a penas el Sol se asomaba. Al llegar a la cocina sonrió al ver que sus cuñados ya se habían levantado y estaban desayunando, se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y su esposa apareció al salir de la cocina, lo que lo dejó desconcertado.

-Helena, deberías estar descansando- la reprendió mientras ella le servía el café.

-El doctor dijo que no podía estar descansando todo el día, y quise prepararles el desayuno- Helena sonrió.

\- ¿Hoy también saldrás? -le preguntó mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Si, le pedí a Shun que me acompañará, espero que no te moleste.

Antes de responder Afrodita entró al comedor y saludó a los presentes, después de hacerlo se sentó en la silla que estaba en el lado izquierdo de Death Mask.

-Tenemos que hablar- miró a su amigo.

-Estoy desayunando con mi familia, ¿no te enseñaron modales, imbécil?

-Creo que es hora de ir a la escuela, si no se hará tarde- Helena se levantó al igual que sus hermanos.

-Espera, Helena- Death Mask trató de evitar que su esposa saliera, pero ella sólo se acercó a donde él estaba sentado y lo besó en la mejilla.

Después de la salida de Helena y sus hermanos, Death Mask se acomodó en la silla y miró a su amigo.

-Más te vale que sea importante.

-Apagaron el fuego de la casa de Aioria.

\- ¿Y? -Death Mask lo miró serio.

-Había cinco cadáveres sin contar los dos de afuera, Misty se tuvo que ir porque hubo un problema con Dohko y Saga me llamó esta mañana para preguntarme que había pasado con Shura.

\- ¿Crees que...? -Death Mask dejó de comer.

-Hay más- Afrodita se sentó derecho y miró a Death Mask -el análisis forense saldrá hasta la tarde según mi contacto, también me dijo que están buscando el auto de Shura.

-El Mustang- Death Mask sonrió al recordar el auto- es un auto hermoso, es una lástima que se arruinara durante la balacera de ayer.

-Albiore regresó hace casi una hora... tenía una enorme herida en la mejilla y...

La sonrisa de Death Mask se borró, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa.

-El incendio no lo causó mi gente- habló mientras seguía caminando.

\- No...

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que esos idiotas siguen con vida?

-Eso creo.

\- ¿Cómo que eso crees? - se detuvo y miró a Afrodita enojado.

\- Albiore se desmayó apenas llegó y no dijo nada.

-Dices que Misty se fue...

-Yo le dije que se fuera, tenía que arreglar lo de Dohko y yo estaba aquí hablando con Shaka.

-Lo sé- Death Mask caminó hacia la salida del comedor- arregla esto antes de que mis cuñados regresen de la escuela.

Completamente solo, Afrodita se quitó su saco y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa; a pesar de que sólo era una teoría, la idea de que esos sujetos siguieran con vida interfería en sus planes. Se levantó con pesar de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta contraria de donde había salido Death Mask, al entrar a la cocina salió por la puerta trasera y caminó por el patio de la casa; mientras lo hacía planeaba lo que haría ahora, cualquier movimiento era de suma importancia, por más pequeño que este fuera, era fundamental no cometer ningún error.

Dentro de la casa, Death Mask entró a su oficina completamente molesto, no era la primera vez que Afrodita o cualquiera de sus hombres se equivocaban respecto al tema del robo, la noche en que sucedió estuvo a punto de matar a Misty si no fuera porque Afrodita lo convenció de que podrían necesitarlo en el futuro, a pesar de que él no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió en la casa, Misty pudo haber acelerado las cosas y en esos momentos estarían festejando; el dinero era lo que menos le importaba, la cantidad robada no era ni la cuarta parte de todo lo que tenía, lo que le molestaba era que cuatro sujetos aparentemente normales se atrevieran a robarle, era deshonroso para él y si no asesinaba a los responsables se convertiría en la burla de todos que tenían los mismos negocios que él.

Se consideraba intocable, y en parte tenía razón, varias veces la policía había tratado de llevarlo tras las rejas, pero la falta de evidencia o los excelentes abogados que él contrataba hacian que su encarcelamiento fuera casi imposible.

Mientras veía por la ventana de su oficina se preguntaba en donde estarían los valientes que le robaron, admiraba el valor que necesitaron para hacer lo que hicieron, pero eso no evitaría que el castigo fuera menos de lo que se merecían.

* * *

Comentarios:

Cómo siempre gracias por leer.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, este es corto ya que el último si va a estar un poco largo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, son de su creador Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos es propiedad de Toei Animación o de quien creara.

Último capítulo.

\- En este punto de la historia solo puedo decir una cosa: fue un placer conocerlos.

\- ¿En serio Shura? - Camus entre cerró los ojos - es la frase más trillada de todas.

\- ¿Qué tal "nos veremos en el infierno"? - interrumpió Aioria.

\- Esa es cuando veamos a Death Mask - habló Milo mientras fumaba.

\- ¿Y si mejor nadie dice nada? - Camus encendió otro cigarro.

\- Camus ... es tu tercer cigarro - Aioria se alejó de donde Camus estaba sentado.

\- Fuma cuando está nervioso - contestaron Milo y Shura al mismo tiempo.

\- Además ... si no mal recuerdo tú también fumabas - Milo tiró la colilla del cigarro al suelo.

\- Sí, y después me casé con una enfermera que ni siquiera me dejaba comer comida chatarra.

\- Chicos ... - Shura estaba mirando la mansión de Death Mask, cuando vio a la esposa de este salir, rápidamente se puso en alerta.

Los cuatro vieron como la mujer se subía a un auto a lado de Shun, se mantenían cerca de la casa esperando que ella saliera, escondidos entre unos arbustos que se encontraban frente a la mansión, esperaron a que el auto saliera.

El complejo era grande, dos pisos, diez habitaciones con un baño cada una y tres más, comedor, sala, dos despachos y cocina. Con una mansión así más de una persona se preguntaba cómo era posible que Death Mask nunca haya pisado la cárcel; él alegaba que toda su fortuna se debía a su negocio en la chatarrería, pero todos en la ciudad sabían de sus negocios ilícitos. Ni siquiera los gemelos se atrevían a despilfarrar su dinero igual que lo hacía él. Tal vez lo más lamentable del asunto fue que aún con Death Mask siendo tan evidente la policía no podía llevarlo tras las rejas por falta de evidencias.

Shura miró como se iba el automóvil, una vez que lo perdió de vista miró a sus amigos, que lo miraban también, un suspiro salió de sus labios, miró al suelo pensando en la posibilidad de que nunca más volvería a ver a la hermana de Milo, eso era algo que lo carcomía por dentro; y lo que más que dañaba era el saber que sí sobrevivía, no estaría con ella de la forma en la que quería.

Aioria también estaba pensativo; miro hacia el suelo pensando en Marín, le hubiera gustado tener otra despedida, había muchas cosas que quería decir y pensaba en las cosas que le hubiera gustado cambiar. Después de Marín pensó en Aioros, su hermano siempre lo había acompañado y apoyado; desde que comenzaron los planes del robo, sabían que de cierta forma decepcionaría a Aioros pero no podían abandonar sus amigos, sus hermanos de otra familia. Dejó de pensar cuando sintió la mano de Milo en su hombro, al mirar a su amigo sonrió de la misma forma en que Milo lo hacía.

Al tomar el hombro de Aioria, Milo logró dejar de pensar en su hermana y sobrina. Siempre se sintió culpable porque nunca había sabido como controlar la situación de su sobrina, nunca supo que hacer cuando Sonia tenía ataques o recaídas. Tal vez por eso se molestó cuando Camus decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Milo no era tonto, sabía que a Shura le gustaba su hermana mucho antes de que Shura se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos; lo único que paso por alto fue a Camus, siempre había pensado que Camus la quería como a una hermana menor, nunca sospechó que Camus la amara y, aún más difícil, no sabía lo que sentía su hermana y era probable que nunca lo supiera.

Al igual que Milo, Camus también pensaba en su ahora familia. No se arrepintió de lo que hizo porque sabía que había hecho lo correcto y también lo había hecho por amor. Si había algo de lo que se arrepentía era el nunca haber escuchado de ella que también lo quería, aunque sea un poco.

Los cuatro miraron cuando la reja de la mansión se cerró, Aioria suspiró al ver a Aldebarán parado en la reja, no podia aguantarle otra paliza, por suerte, Camus y Shura eran tan metódicos que habían pensado en un plan b.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, era el momento.

-Chicos ... -comenzó Aioria - creo que debo decir adiós ...

-Nunca digas adiós Aioria - Camus comenzó a caminar.

Todos estaban armados con al menos cuatro armas cada uno, Milo y Shura llevaban un rifle mientras Camus y Aioria una semiautomática; además de cuatro bolsas grandes llenas de armas cortesía de Minos y algunos hombres de Death Mask.

Camus caminó hacia la reja donde estaba Aldebarán, mentalmente agradeció que estuviera solo.

\- ¿Camus? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Aldebarán sorprendido.

-Vete - Camus le apunto con el arma - no tienes nada que ver en esto.

Aldebarán estuvo a punto de sacar su arma, pero un golpe en la espalda y uno en la cabeza fueron suficientes para desmayarlo.

Cuando Aldebarán cayó al suelo dejó al descubierto a su agresor. Para que el robo funcionara era necesario ayuda desde dentro de la organización de Death Mask, esa ayuda era Baian. El chico había trabajado para los Solo, incluso era amigo del heredero de la compañía de narcóticos ilegales; pero después de la muerte del padre de la familia todo se había salido de control. Baian le había prometido a Julián que vengaría la muerte de su padre y una forma de hacerlo era robarle al hombre que había matado a la cabeza de los Solo; Milo lo sabía, por eso había recurrido al joven.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Preguntó Baian mirando a los cuatro; Milo, Shura y Aioria habían salido de su escondite.

-Death Mask mandó a atacar mi casa -Aioria caminó hasta quedar frente a Baian -vamos a matarlo.

-Eso no era parte del trato ...

-No te pedimos que te involucres -Camus avanzó hacia la reja -después de todo nadie sabe que nos ayudate.

-Pero-interrumpió Shura -podrías obtener más de lo que ganaste, y podrías decir que tu venganza fue mucho mejor que sólo robarle un poco a ese desgraciado.

Baian se quedó en silencio, miró a los cuatro meditando las palabras; Después de todo la única razón por la cual se había metido a trabajar con Death Mask era para vengarse.

Varios minutos después la reja principal fue abierta; los cuatro entraron lentamente, miraban hacia todos lados buscando que no hubiera hombres en los alrededores.

Al llegar a la casa vieron a Afrodita caminando por el jardín.

\- ¿Todos recuerdan el plan? - susurró Camus.

Sus tres amigos asintieron y se separaron, Camus y Shura caminaron hacia el lado derecho de la mansión y Milo y Aioria hacia el izquierdo; todo estaba en silencio, sin entrar a la casa se asomaban por cada una de las ventanas por las que podían ver algo para saber un número probable de hombres en el lugar. Recorrieron todo el alrededor de la mansión en menos de cinco minutos. Milo y Aioria llegaron primero a la parte posterior de la mansión, poco después Shura y Camus hicieron acto de presencia.

-Vi a tres - dijo Shura viendo a sus amigos.

-Cinco - contestaron Aioria y Milo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Alguno vio a Death Mask? - Camus los miró preocupado.

-No - contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-En ese caso es hora de terminar con esto - ante las palabras de Camus todos asintieron.

Milo y Aioria regresaron a la entrada mientras que los otros dos entraban por la parte trasera.

Había un hombre en la cocina al que Camus le apuntó con su pistola y le dio justo entre los ojos, el ruido del disparo hizo eco en toda la casa que estaba en silencio, esa fue la señal para la que Milo y Aioria empezarán a disparar y los hombres que estaban en la mansión se pusieron alerta; Afrodita, que estaba afuera, escuchó los disparos de uno de los rifles por lo que desenfundo su pistola y corrió hacia la mansión.

Mientras eso pasaba Aioros entraba en la jefatura de policía, caminó hacia una de las oficinas, ahí vio a su compañero Orfeo sentado frente a una computadora.

\- ¿Lo tienes? - le pregunto.

-Hay varios videos del auto paseando por la ciudad, pero no se puede apreciar bien a las personas que están dentro de él; hay que agradecer que el gobernador implementar un buen programa de vigilancia - Orfeo dejo de ver a la pantalla para mirar a su amigo - te ves terrible.

-No he dormido en toda la noche, lo busqué en hospitales y en las casas de sus amigos, hasta busqué a la hermana de Milo, pero nadie sabe dónde están.

-Se que te molestaras, pero te recuerdo que Shion dijo que no te metieras en esto, tu tienes tu caso y quien se está encargando de esto es Suikyō - Orfeo se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la cafetera.

\- ¿Dónde fue visto el auto por última vez? - preguntó Aioros ignorando el comentario de su compañero.

-Aioros ...

\- ¿Dónde, Orfeo? Por favor, dime en dónde.

\- ... Lleva casi dos horas estacionado frente a una cafetería, incluso tiene una multa por estacionarse en un lugar prohibido. El lugar está cerca de la casa de Death Mask.

Aioros no contestó, salió corriendo de la oficina teniendo un mal presentimiento.

En la mansión todo estaba destruido; había más hombres de los que esperaban, pero tenían armas y balas de sobra para controlar la situación; mientras Shura se ocultaba en la cocina y trataba de matar a uno de los hombres, que se encontraba en la puerta de la misma, pensaba seriamente en que besaría a Minos si sobrevivía.

Camus ya había matado a cerca de cuatro hombres, en esos momentos se encontraba cerca de las escaleras, no había hombres a la vista, pero no podía sentirse seguro; había visto a Afrodita cerca de la puerta de entrada, a la que Milo había disparado para entrar. En las otras escaleras, justo frente a él, Milo también subía lentamente, ambos se cuidaban.

Aioria estaba en la sala, acababa de matar a dos hombres y en esos momentos se preparaba para seguir a sus amigos escaleras arriba, pero escucho un disparo a sus espaldas, al voltear vio a uno de los hombres que había dado por muerto. Ambos corrieron hacia la misma dirección, Aioria pudo golpear al hombre en el estómago, pero este le dio un golpe en la cara; Aioria lo golpeó más fuerte y cayeron al suelo, la persona lo sujetó por el hombro provocando un grito por parte de Aioria que terminó en el suelo, situación que aprovechó el sujeto para subirse arriba de él y comenzar a golpearlo, ya que ambas armas estaban lejos de la pelea. Shura apareció y empujó al sujeto, cayendo arriba de él, Shura logro sacar una de sus armas y le disparó en el cuello; se volteó para ver a Aioria que aún seguía en el suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Aldebarán golpea más fuerte -contestó mientras sonreía.

Shura también sonrió y levantó el arma de Aioria para entregársela, aún faltaba mucho por hacer y tenía que darse prisa antes de que más hombres llegaran.

Al llegar al piso de arriba Milo y Camus se sorprendieron al ver que todo estaba en silencio, Milo se colocó a espaldas de Camus mientras ambos avanzaban. Tres hombres aparecieron frente a Camus y otros dos frente a Milo, uno de ellos era Albiore, que había llegado en un auto junto con otras personas a las que les había avisado Afrodita, en su mejilla tenía una gasa manchada levemente de sangre.

-Entonces es cierto ... hierva mala nuca muere -Milo miro a Albiore.

\- ¿Cómo está tu linda hermana? Escuche que se casó con Camus -Albiore movió la cabeza buscando que Camus lo volteara a ver, cosa que no hizo - supongo que no me equivoqué al suponer que ella me mintió cuando me dijo que esa niña era mía. Me sorprende que dejaras que Camus se metiera con tu hermana justo debajo de tus narices.

Milo no contestó, miró seriamente a Albiore mientras sujetaba con las manos el rifle su rifle.

Al fondo de uno de los pasillos del lado izquierdo estaba en la oficina de Death Mask, él estaba ahí junto con Afrodita, que había llegado por los pasillos secretos del lugar, ambos cargaban un par de armas que tenían dentro de la oficina.

-Eres un idiota - Death Mask miro a Afrodita - esto es tu culpa.

-Mátame si quieres - Afrodita se acercó a la puerta -es claro que fallé.

-Lo haré después de que nos deshagamos de esos imbéciles, por ahora llama a más personas, que la casa quedara destruida para cuando esto termine- Death Mask sacó un cigarro de su chamarra.

-Llamé a todos los que pude.

-Pues no es suficiente -Death Mask se acercó a la puerta aun con su cigarro entre los labios - es hora de terminar esto.

Afrodita abrió la puerta y ambos salieron, solo tenían un arma cada uno, pero confiaban en la ventaja del número de personas que se encontraban a su favor. Death Mask estaba enojado, una cosa era meterse en uno de sus bares y robarle y otra muy diferente era que se metieran en su casa y trataran de matarlo, sintió escalofríos al pensar en lo que había pasado si su esposa se encuentrara ahí.

Afrodita decidió guardarse el comentario sobre que sospechaba que alguien los había traicionado; cuando terminaran con el problema del robo se encargaría personalmente del traidor.

En otro pasillo no muy lejos de allí Milo se aventó en contra de Albiore arrojando la escopeta al suelo, los demás hombres se fueron contra Camus que pudo dispararle a un par en las piernas; y se agachaba para evitar que le dispararan; Shura y Aioria aparecieron en el inicio del pasillo, ambos dispararon dando la oportunidad a Camus de entrar en una de las habitaciones para protegerse; Milo y Albiore seguían rodando en el suelo, parecía que a nadie le importaba que estuvieran en el medio de la confrontación ya que todos se disparan, Shura y Aioria se apoyaron en una de las paredes que estaba cerca de las escaleras por las que había subido Milo, mientras que los hombres quedaron atrapados en la habitación que estaba frente a la de Camus.

Cuando Milo y Albiore se levantaron las balas se detuvieron, los hombres no querían dispararle a su compañero al igual que Shura y Aioria no querían dispararle a Milo. Ambos se estaban golpeando, Albiore lo golpeó en el rostro y cuando Milo dio un paso atrás Albiore lo pateó, Aioria iba a ayudar a Milo, pero al escuchar un par de disparos por parte de Camus decidió continuar con la confrontación, confío en que Milo podría resolver su problema.

-Debo admitir que eres fuerte- dijo Albiore mientras miraba a Milo, que estaba en el suelo.

-Dime algo - Milo se quitó la sangre que salía de su nariz - ¿Alguna vez la quisiste? ¿O solo fue un juego para ti?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - Albiore caminó hacia las escaleras tratando de ver el rostro de Milo.

-No te maté antes porque ella tenía la esperanza de que un día te dieras cuenta de tu error y reconocías tu hija, me di cuenta de que perdió la esperanza cuando se casó con Camus - Milo miró a Albiore a los ojos.

-En ese caso déjame decirte que ella es una idiota, al menos pudo superarlo rápido, aunque no me sorprende, siempre fue una zo ...

No queriendo escuchar la última palabra, Milo corrió hacia Albiore provocando que ambos cayeran por las escaleras; cuando llegaron al suelo Albiore comenzó a jalar a Milo por los cabellos con la poca fuerza que tenía; al sentir los jalones Milo trato de levantarse pero no pudo soportar recargar su peso en su mano derecha, no tardón darse cuenta de que la tenía fracturada y el hombro estaba dislocado, Milo vio que salía sangre de la nariz y boca de Albiore además de que tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba más inconsciente que consciente y era probable que sólo lo jalara como parte de sus reflejos. Milo comenzó a arrastrarse hacia donde estaba Albiore, al apoyarse en el pecho de este para poder estar frente a frente, sintió un objeto, al sacarlo de la bolsa de derecha que estaba dentro del saco Milo reconoció la navaja de Shura; comenzó a golpear a Albiore en el rostro, y cuando este abrió los ojos sólo vio cómo Milo le clavaba lentamente la navaja en su pecho. Milo no despegó su vista de los ojos de Albiore, quería ver cómo la vida salía de estos y cuándo eso sucedió simplemente se dejó caer a un lado del cadáver; cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado, pero con una gran satisfacción en su interior.

En el piso de arriba la confrontación continuaba, sólo quedaban tres y tres. Camus se quedaba sin balas y una de las mochilas que contenía más armamento se encontraba justo en medio de la balacera. Cerró los ojos pensando en su familia y lo que hizo por ellas, cuando escuchó que la balas se detuvieron levantó la vista, al parecer también se quedaron sin balas los hombres de Death Mask; se asomó por la puerta, uno de los hombres lo vio y no dudó usar su última bala para disparar, Camus levantó las manos tratando de proteger la cabeza y lo único que logró fue que la bala atravesara su mano derecha. Al inicio no sintió dolor pero cuando vio la sangre comenzó a temblar mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos; el dolor abrió paso al enojo. Camus salió corriendo de la habitación, llegó a la otra y empujó al hombre, poco le importó su mano, estaba más preocupado en dejar el camino abierto para que Shura y Aioria pudieran cumplir con su misión. Los otros dos hombres miraban sorprendidos como Camus había atacado a su compañero, ninguno de los dos vio cuando Shura llegó a la habitación y les disparó justo en la cabeza.

Aioria también apareció para matar al sujeto y separar a Camus de él, cuando este se recuperó Aioria se acercó para ver su herida.

-Creo que la bala no toco ninguna arteria, de ser así y habrías muerto desangrado - le dijo en forma de burla.

-Eres un idiota.

-No hay tiempo para esto - Shura se asomó por la puerta, al final del pasillo por donde llegaron Baian apareció y corrió hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

\- Solo quedan Afrodita y Death Mask.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - le preguntó Camus levantándose del suelo.

-Los únicos que respondieron al llamado de Afrodita fueron Albiore y los que llegaron con él, Misty está hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, aunque quisiera no llegaba a tiempo - Baian salió para asomarse por la puerta - Milo está en el piso de abajo, creo que murió.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - los tres amigos salieron corriendo de la habitación para luego bajar las escaleras.

Milo aún se encontraba en el suelo, Camus se acercó a su cuerpo y le tomó el pulso, era débil pero aún seguía con vida. Camus miró a sus acompañantes con una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera decir algo el ruido de un arma disparándose lo interrumpió.

En el piso de arriba se encontraba Death Mask junto con Afrodita; Camus cubrió a Milo con su cuerpo, Shura y Aioria se agacharon y cubrieron su cabeza con las manos, Baian había desaparecido ya que tenía algo específico que hacer.

-Valla, así que finalmente tengo el gusto de ver a los responsables de mis dolores de cabeza de los últimos días - Death Mask comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Nos dispararas? - dijo Aioria.

-Aún no. Quiero disfrutar este momento, me divertiré mucho con esto.

Camus aún seguía protegiendo a Milo con su cuerpo, miraba a sus amigos pensando en un plan rápido para escapar con vida de la situación, pero la presión del momento no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Tiren sus armas - Afrodita los apuntó con un rifle que habia encontrado en el suelo.

Todos obedecieron, Aioria dejo caer su rifle con pesar, miró las armas tiradas en el suelo y una idea llegó a su cabeza, era suicida, lo sabía, pero no tenía más opciones. Se aventó y tomó una vez las armas del suelo, se levantó y le disparó a Death Mask, una bala impactó en su pecho. Death Mask también disparo y, a diferencia de Aioria, su puntería fue más acertada por que le dio dos veces en el pecho.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos por la sorpresa.

-¡Aioria!

Al escuchar el grito los cinco presentes se voltearon a ver a quien gritó. Aioros había llegado tarde a la casa de Death Mask. Esperaba poder ver a su hermano bien, en caso de que sus sospechas se confirmaran, pero lo único que vio fue como él y Death Mask se disparaban entre sí ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás.

Aioros corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano, su vista se nubló por las lágrimas, pero eso no le impidió disparar hacia las escaleras; Death Mask sólo se agacho ya que Aioros disparaba al azar sin apuntarle a un blanco en específico.

Al llegar a su hermano Aioros apoyó la cabeza de este en sus piernas; de su gabardina sacó su radio para pedir una ambulancia. Después de hablar miró a su hermano.

-Aioria ... ¿por qué? No te preocupes en lo más mínimo, la ayuda llegará pronto y estarás bien- las lágrimas de Aioros caían en las mejillas de Aioria que sólo lo miraba.

-Lo ... lo siento- Aioria colocó su mano en la mejilla de su hermano- perdóname ... tenía que hacerlo ...

-No hables Aioria, todo estará bien - dijo mientras lo levantaba para abrazarlo.

-Te quiero hermano- susurró Aioria en el oído de Aioros.

Shura está detrás de la pared que estaba pegada a las escaleras del lado izquierdo mientras que Camus seguía protegiendo a Milo. Afrodita usaba los barandales de las escaleras para protegerse. Cuando Aioros llegó con su hermano, Shura comenzó a disparar en dirección de Afrodita con el arma que había recogido del suelo.

Ambos se disparan, a diferencia de Shura, Afrodita era un poco más cuidadoso con sus disparos, poco le importaba si Death Mask estaba muerto o no. Se tomó un par de segundos después de que Shura le disparara, si no se equivocaba, se le habían terminado las balas a Shura, además de que el hecho de que Aioria había muerto, ponía nervioso al pelinegro, hasta el punto en que salió por completo de su escondite. Cuando esto sucedió, Afrodita se levantó y le disparó a Shura en la pierna derecha; Shura cayó al suelo mirando como Aioros abrazaba a Aioria. Afrodita estuvo a punto de rematar a Shura pero sintió un arma apuntarle directo en la cabeza.

-Baja el arma -Baian estaba parado a un lado de Afrodita.

-Sabía que tenía un traidor, debí haberte recordado, pero eres tan insignificante que fuiste el único en el que no pensé -Afrodita tiró su rifle.

-Esa es la ventaja de ser insignificante- Baian golpeó a Afrodita con el mango de su arma dejándolo inconsciente.

En las escaleras izquierdas Death Mask miraba como la sangre salía de su pecho, tenía la mano en la herida, pero esto no ayudaba mucho, levanto la vista y vio el escenario de Aioros abrazando a Aioria, sonrió al pensar en que al menos había podido matar a uno y no se iría solo.

Camus aún estaba al lado de Milo, se sentía desorientado, miraba su mano herida como si no hubiera pasado nada de lo que sucedió. Miró a Death Mask, que se encontraba frente a él, pero no hizo nada ya que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Camus estiró su mano para tomar su arma y Death Mask revisó si todavía le quedaban balas a la suya. Cuando se aseguraron de que todo estuviese en orden se apuntaron.

Los dos últimos disparos del día hicieron eco en toda la casa.

Al levantar la vista, Shura vio como el arma de Death Mask caía por las escaleras. El disparo de Camus había sido perfecto, le había dado justo en la frente.

Camus volteo a ver a Shura y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Camus sonrió mientras levantaba el pulgar izquierdo. Bajo la mirada para ver su cuerpo, todo el ruido de las armas no había hecho que Milo abriera los ojos; Camus se recostó en el suelo a un lado de Milo, se llevó una mano a su costado derecho, al quitar la mano y verla confirmó sus sospechas: Death Mask tampoco había fallado.

El silencio reinó en toda la mansión, ni siquiera Aioros se atrevió a interrumpirlo ya que sólo lloraba en silencio. Varios minutos después el sonido de patrullas y ambulancias, hicieron eco en todo el lugar.

El cordón policial y las personas saliendo de sus autos fue lo primero que apareció. Todo ese escándalo marcaba que todo había llegado a su fin. Los resultados no han sido los esperados pero el inicio del anochecer y la llegada de los paramédicos fueron una señal de esperanza; a pesar de que es normal que la luz sea señal de esto en esta ocasión fue la oscuridad que también les recordó que tal vez habían perdido más de lo que ganaron. Les reconcilio saber que Aioria cumplió sus palabras, se despidió y tanto Shura como Camus, e incluso Milo,sabían que lo volvería a ver, como lo había dicho el propio Aioria, probablemente en el infierno.


	7. Epílogo

_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, son de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de Toei._

* * *

Epílogo.

El auto funcionaba bien a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, la ventana estaba abajo dejando que el aire golpeara el rostro de Baian. Conduciendo el viejo Mustang entendía por qué Shura no dejaba que nadie lo manejara, era una experiencia tan maravillosa que hasta podría hacerse adicto a conducir ese auto. Baian sonrió al recordar lo difícil que fue para Shura darle las llaves del auto, pero debido a su estado delicado no tuvo otra opción más que confiar en el joven para cumplir todos sus pendientes.

Habían pasado sólo tres semanas desde el evento que Baian llamaba "el gran día". Milo había despertado dos semanas y media después de eso, su brazo no era lo único que había sido lastimado, los doctores creían que era probable que no caminara por un buen tiempo, o tal vez nuca más lo hiciera, todo eso dependía de como salieran los resultados; a Camus tampoco le había ido bien, fue sometido a una operación para sacar la bala de su tórax y llevaría la mano vendada por un bien tiempo; Shura corrió con más suerte, sólo tenía la herida en su pierna pero el doctor aún no lo dejaba salir del hospital, tenía que seguir reposando en cama.

Ahí era donde entraba Baian, él era el encargado de cumplir con todos los asuntos que quedaron pendientes. Pudo haber dejado que el chico hiciera las entregas en otro auto, pero Baian le rogó que lo dejara conducir el Mustang.

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa de los primos de Marín; un suspiro salió de sus labios al recordar la muerte de Aioria, si no era sencillo para él, que sólo era un conocido, no imaginaba lo difícil que era para los demás, Marín o incluso el hermano de Aioria. Baian salió del Mustang por la ventana, después abrió la puerta trasera y sacó una maleta.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta, suspiró mientras rascaba su nuca. Acercó su mano al timbre y lo presionó; segundos después un chico de su edad abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

\- ¿Está Marín? - Baian se sintió como un idiota ya que recordó que Marín pasaba sus tardes a lado de la tumba de Aioria.

-No, ¿necesitas algo?

-Esto es de ella - Baian extendió la mano con la maleta- sólo ella puede abrirla así que te pido que cuando regrese se la entregues a ella.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres? -Seiya agarró la maleta sin entender que sucedía.

-Era de Aioria- al ver la expresión del chico Baian miró hacia el suelo- él la dejó para ella, yo sólo soy el mensajero.

Sin decir nada mas Baian dio la vuelta y regresó al auto; al ver el Mustang Seiya comprendió que Shura tenía algo que ver con eso, lo primero que haría cuando Marín llegara sería preguntarle sobre ese sujeto y el contenido de la maleta.

Después de entrar en el auto Baian sacó un papel de su pantalón y tomo una pluma que estaba en el asiento de a lado. Tacho la frase "darle el dinero de Aioria a Marín" y volvió a guardar el papel en su bolsillo; arrancó el auto dispuesto a cumplir con su última tarea, avanzaba lento en la carretera ya que sabía que en cuanto terminara el auto regresaría a su dueño original.

No sólo Baian tenía trabajo; el explicar lo que había sucedido era difícil, habían pasado solo tres semanas y Aioros seguía llenando reportes sobre ese día. No solo tenía que explicar la muerte de 25 personas, tenía que explicar el por qué su hermano y compañía estaban en el lugar, que le había sucedido al dinero de la caja fuerte de la casa, de donde habían sacado tantas armas y, lo más importante, quien había matado a Death Mask, un hombre que muchos consideraban intocable.

Mentir era lo más sencillo; ni siquiera Aioros conocía la historia completa pero no podía dejar que sus amigos pisaran la prisión. Su primer informe decía que su hermano había sido "secuestrado", junto con sus amigos, por la gente de Death Mask debido a que tuvieron un pleito en uno de los bares, el auto se lo habían quedado ellos lo que explicaría el por qué aparecía en varios videos de las cámaras de seguridad (Aioros agradeció el que no se vieran los chicos en los videos); en cuanto al tiroteo dijo que alguien se había metido en la casa de Death Mask y lo había atacado, Aioria y compañía sólo habían sido víctimas del ataque.

Aioros nunca supo si Shion le creyó o no, sabía que Suikyō no le había creído, pero eso no le importó; lo importante era que por el momento esa era la historia oficial sobre lo sucedido esa tarde.

A pesar de que ese día había perdido a su hermano existía algo que Aioros nunca se iba a poder quitar de la cabeza, además de su perdida. Varias horas después de que llamara a los refuerzos, Helena, la esposa de Death Mask, apareció junto con su chofer. Cuando Aioros repasaba ese día en su mente siempre terminaba recordando la expresión en el rostro de la mujer cuando le dijeron que su esposo había muerto.

La sorpresa había sido tanta que Helena terminó en el hospital, casi perdía a su bebé. Durante ese tiempo Shun estuvo con ella, aún seguía con ella; a pesar de que la mayoría de los empleados habían desaparecido Shun había decidido quedarse.

Misty tampoco había desaparecido del todo. Se sentía culpable porque no había llegado a tiempo; para cuando llegó la policía ya había acordonado la zona. No le importaba que Death Mask falleciera, podría unirse a los gemelos y sabía que estos lo recibirían sin problema por la gran cantidad de información que tenía; lo que le dolió fue perder a Afrodita, ambos habían sido amigos desde la niñez por lo que le molestaba no conocer su paradero, sabía que no había huido, Afrodita no era de esos, por lo que decidió no irse hasta encontrar a Afrodita vivo o muerto.

Tal vez Misty no sabía dónde se encontraba Afrodita, pero Baian sí y en esos momentos se encargaba de ese detalle. Estaciono el Mustang frente a la casa de Minos, quien se encontraba afuera porque lo estaba esperando.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Shura? -Lune, que estaba al lado de Minos, le apuntó a Baian mientras este trataba de salir del auto.

-Me envió Shura y... -Baian cayó al suelo por distraerse con Lune, al levantarse miró a los dos hombres- ¿por qué todos me preguntan eso?

-Espera Lune- Minos se acercó a su ayudante- yo te conozco- miró a Baian- trabajabas para los Solo, te vi varias veces con ese chico... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Julián- Baian sacó otra maleta del auto- solo vine a hacer una entrega, es de parte de Shura.

Baian aventó la maleta al suelo, Lune se acercó a esta y la abrió con cuidado, se volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro para mirar a Minos mientras le aventaba un fajo de billetes.

-Los chicos te agradecen tu paciencia y ayuda, por eso te enviaron un bono extra.

\- ¿Y les alcanzó para darse el lujo de darme un bono? -Minos miró a Baian incrédulo.

-No todos sabían que Death Mask tenía una caja fuerte dentro de su casa con más dinero del que tenía en el bar.

-Aún así, esto no es todo el trato- Minos levantó la maleta y se la entregó a Lune para que la llevara a la casa.

Baian levantó el dedo índice indicando que lo esperara, se acercó a la cajuela del Mustang y sacó las llaves de su pantalón. Al abrir la cajuela se hizo a un lado para dejar que Minos se acercara.

Dentro de la cajuela se encontraba Afrodita, estaba desmayado por lo que no sintió cuando Minos le acarició la mejilla derecha.

-Estaba haciendo mucho ruido por lo que tuve que desmayarlo.

-No importa -Minos miró al Baian- debieron haberte pagado mucho para que hicieras esto.

-Más que dinero fue el saber que ese desgraciado está muerto- contestó refiriéndose a Death Mask.

-Interesante... dime algo chico, ¿no te interesaría trabajar conmigo?

La predicción de Camus respecto a lo que sucedería si Death Mask moría se estaba cumpliendo, su imperio estaba comenzando a decaer, y había rumores de que Saga y Kanon estaban nerviosos respecto a lo que podría pasar en el futuro.

Mientras todo eso sucedía Shura descansaba en su habitación del hospital, si no se equivocaba para ese momento Baian ya se habría encargado de los asuntos que tenía pendiente con Minos, por lo que podría descansar. Estaba tranquilo hasta que recordó a los gemelos, aún tenía deudas pendientes con ellos.

Shura abrió los ojos, esperaba ver su habitación vacía, pero en lugar de eso una mano cubrió su boca y lo único que vio fue a Shaka apuntándole con un arma.

Shura miró los ojos del rubio pensando en que aún no podía darse el lujo de cantar victoria.

* * *

COMENTARIOS:

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.

Lamento la tardanza, pero perdí el archivo del último capítulo y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo. Estoy pensando en una segunda parte, pero aún no está en proceso, aunque si es probable que suceda.

Espero que la historia y el final fuera de su gusto, buen día.


End file.
